narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fated Meeting
Yakedo sighed as he sat by his ivory desk. Images flashed through his mind, memories of another time. “Sir!” a startling voice yelled, bringing Yakedo back to reality. Yakedo looked up to the individual who had called him. “Yes?” Yakedo asked, keeping his face blank. “Sir, we have a…visitor.” The man replied. “A visitor?” “Yes sir, she insists you let her in.” “Her?” Yakedo asked, obviously confused. “Fine. I’ll humour her. Send her in.” The attendant quickly left the room, and Yakedo sat in his seat for a while. Who is this person? Yakedo thought to himself, as he signed some documents that had found their way onto his table. Yakedo sighed, until he heard his door creak open. Yakedo snapped his head upwards, and spotted a female. She was of a delicate beauty, her delicate features resembling that of a spoiled child. Despite these features, Yakedo’s intuition resonated with the memories of the girl. Yakedo knew that the girl had been through many dangerous adventures, some of which paralled Yakedo’s own. “Hello, Ikikage-sama.” The girl said, bowing. Yakedo had a brief moment of confusion as he realized something. This child…looks very similar to me. He thought, before speaking. “Rise, child. Do tell me your name.” The girl began to stand, and Yakedo realized that she wore a violet kimono, which had been decorated with multiple cherry blossom trees. Yakedo was admiring the vibrant designs when he heard the girl’s angelic voice break the silence. “My name is Saimin.” These three words sent chills down Yakedo’s spine, the name sounding awfully familiar. A name which he thought he would never be uttered again. “Saimin?” Yakedo asked, keeping his face blank. “Your surname, if I may ask?” The girl chuckled once Yakedo asked the question, and her response made it so Yakedo understood why. “My full name is Saimin Itonami.” The mere fact that the girl had declared her as a relative of Yakedo angered him. “Do you think of that as comedic?” Yakedo asked, anger tinging his voice. “It is not. It was a horrid attempt at comedy, and if you dare utter that name again, I will personally disembowel you.” The girl merely grinned as she responded. “I do not lie. My mother, your wife, survived that village attack. Her name was Seikei.” Yakedo stood from his seat, sending it launching back. “How…do you know that name?” Yakedo asked, his voice obviously strained. “Simple.” Saimin began. “My mother told me herself.” The tensions in the room began to rise, and the two could sense it. Yakedo’s hand casually went to his blades hilt, Saimin’s own hand going behind her Kimono. Yakedo’s hand left its position and he put his hand to his side. “If you are my…daughter, you must’ve inherited the cursed chakra within me? Show me that technique.” Saimin grinned, before answering. “No problem.” With that, Saimin, clenched her fist, and three claws shot out from between her knuckles, and as soon as they were visible, Saimin was on the ground. She groaned in pain as she saw Yakedo standing above her, his face obviously enraged. “You will leave. I can simply not acknowledge you as my child. You will leave the vicinity within the next hour, and if you do not…just know there are many things worse than death.” Saimin looked up at her father, and began to speak. “I do not care if you will not acknowledge me, but at least do it for mother!” As soon as those words left her mouth, Yakedo turned around, his angered expression lightening somewhat. “Seikei should be dead. She isn’t able to survive for long periods of time.” Yakedo said. “I gave her some power.” Saimin began. “She’s still alive, but she’s dying. She wants to see you again.” Yakedo looked at the girl, his expression returning to a blank slate. “Fine.” Yakedo began. “Get ready, it’s about time I pay her a long overdue visit.”